


The Heroes of Virtue

by SuperCatShipper8104



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: I'm not sure how people will feel having these characters interact, It all will make sense in the grand scheme of the story, This is a huge project and I'm wondering how it will be received, Those fandoms and characters are just the tip of the iceberg so far, a lot more - Freeform, relationships too, there will be more, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCatShipper8104/pseuds/SuperCatShipper8104
Summary: Darkness has fallen. The evil Emperor Palpatine has discovered other universes and, in a quest for greater power, attempts to take them over. The land of Equestria is the first to go. Together with a ragtag party of assorted characters, Twilight Sparkle and the Mane Six must stop the Dark Lord of the Sith from destroying not only Equestria, but also every other world. Thrust into situations they've never dealt with, the Elements of Harmony will need to learn what it takes to survive, the effects of betrayal, the results of violence, the allure of love, and the strength of family. Through all the hatred, tragedy, disgust and happiness they go through, one virtue always shines through...Friendship is Magic





	1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_**3 years after the Great Jedi Purge and the creation of the Empire** _

 

        Emperor Palpatine felt a disturbance. A large one too, which puzzled him. The Jedi Order was gone, the Republic was now fully the Galactic Empire, and Darth Vader was doing his bidding all across the galaxy. Things were going so well, and yet there was that disturbance, and he had no idea where it was. Vader was off planet, dealing with a rumor of a hidden Jedi on Bogden, and his other followers in the Senate were not available. With a growl, Palpatine headed for his chambers, his black cane tapping on the metal floor. There was one way that he could find out where this disturbance was coming from, the Sith Holocron he had stashed in his chambers. Communing with the ancient Sith Lord's, Revan especially, should give him the location of this disturbance. The large metal door slid open, and walking in, he lifted the secret compartment from his chamber floor with the Force, revealing the Holocron. The doors slid closed, and the lights dimmed, as the Holocron was lifted up with the Force, and placed down in front of a kneeling Palpatine. Soon, the incorporeal images of the ancient Sith Lords Darth Bane and Darth Revan appeared.

      “Why have you disturbed our rest, Sidious?”

     “My lords, I have felt a disturbance in the Force. A large one, which confuses me. I have done everything that I was destined too, but this disturbance does not sit well with me, and I do not know where it originates,” he said.

    Bane and Revan growled. “This disturbance has been felt by us too, but it is not in just one place. It is, in fact, in many different places,” the masked Sith Lord said.

    “I'm afraid I do not understand, my lord Revan,” Palpatine said.

    “There are many worlds outside of your own, Palpatine. Worlds that are inhabited by trillions of different beings. Many of these worlds have righteous, peace-loving inhabitants, much like the Jedi. It is these worlds where the disturbance arises,” Darth Bane said.

   “I see, but I have no method of getting to these worlds, my lords. If these worlds are in other universes outside my own, I must discover how to get to them. This disturbance must be dealt with,” Palpatine said.

   “The Death Star is your key. Inter-universal travel is simple, when the technology is discovered. You are the Emperor, bring in however many mechanics or technicians as you can and explain to them what you wish to be done. One of them has to know what needs to be done,” Revan said, as he and Bane disappeared and the Holocron closed. Palpatine frowned. This was a complication, and one that he wasn't expecting. Sitting at his desk, Palpatine contacted his second in command, Mas Amedda.

   “Yes, Master?” he asked.

  “I have an order for you. Contact every mechanic and technician across the galaxy, and send them to the Death Star. I have a highly important task for them, one that must be followed to the letter,” Palpatine said.

   Mas Amedda nodded. “Yes Master. I will report back when I find them,” he said, as the holocom turned off. Keying in new coordinates, Palpatine then contacted Darth Vader.

  “What is thy bidding, my master?” the Dark Lord asked, kneeling in the holo-image.

   Palpatine chuckled. “Lord Vader, your mission is being changed. Return to the Death Star. Changes are being made to it and I want you to oversee it,” he said. Vader nodded, his mechanical breathing sounding for a few seconds.

  “Yes Master. It shall be done,” he said, the holocom deactivating. Closing his eyes, Palpatine reached out with the Force, to feel just how big this disturbance was. It started small, but soon, it became so large and overwhelming, that Palpatine was almost thrown back by it. Hidden within the disturbance was a presence he'd not felt in years, a presence that only proceeded to get him angry. He made a vow, he'd determine this presence and then snuff it out.

**~o0o~**

  Weeks of construction later, and mechanics and technicians had created the inter-dimensional transporter inside the Death Star, designed just as Palpatine wished. With Vader inside the throne room, Palpatine once again reached out with the Force, feeling the disturbance as to discover the locations. Soon, the transporter began to beep, the first location locked and primed.

  “Our conquest begins, Lord Vader. Is your unit prepared?”

  “Yes Master. They merely await my order,” the robotic Sith Lord said.

  Palpatine chuckled. “Good. Wait with them until I give you the order,” he said. Vader nodded, his cloak flowing as he walked to the elevator and was sent down. With a push of a button on his throne, Palpatine sent the Death Star to the location's coordinates. He was not sure what they would find, all he knew that this disturbance must be dealt with to the fullest extent.

**~o0o~**

_Dagobah_

 

  For any sane individual, living on the swampy, monster infested Dagobah System would have been the very last resort. For Master Yoda, former Grand Master of the Jedi, however, it was the perfect place to conceal himself from the Empire. He could feel that Palpatine knew he was alive, it wasn't that hard to figure out through the Force, but the field that Dagobah seemed to exude from the living Force concealed him. Today, there seemed to be a shift however, a tremor in the Force whose size could be felt by the small, green Jedi.

 “Strange, it is. A tremor as strong as this, not felt for a long time I have,” he said to himself, emerging from his hut to begin his meditation. The crack of thunder sounded, but Master Yoda paid it no mind, many a time did he meditate in pouring rain. As he set down his wooden cane, and closed his eyes, he was greeted by the voice of a departed old friend.

_Hello again, my friend._ Master Yoda smiled, knowing full well the identity of this voice. It wasn't the first time that Qui-Gon Jinn had reached out from the netherworld of the Force to talk with the aging former Jedi Master.

_Good it is, to hear from you again Qui-Gon. Questions, I have. Felt a shift in the Force, have you?_ Master Yoda could feel Qui-Gon's presence approve. He still wondered why Qui-Gon didn't always take the shimmering blue form of a Force Spirit, he knew the deceased Jedi Master could, he'd seen it, but he was too respectful of his old friend to ask.

_This shift is not like any other that has come before, Yoda. It is not merely a shift in the Dark Side, but also the Light. I have seen through the Force that this shift has taken place through different worlds._ This detail intrigued Master Yoda.

_Different worlds? In this galaxy, they are?_ Qui-Gon's presence corrected him.

_No, Yoda. Not in this galaxy. Through the netherworld of the Force, I have glimpsed other worlds, worlds that are like ours, and worlds that are not. One of these worlds, you know well. The kingdom of one Princess Celestia._ Master Yoda gasped. He hadn't heard Celestia's name in years. It had been a happy accident the first time the Jedi Master spoke to the Alicorn Princess. Through Celestia's studies on strengthening her magic, she came to discover Master Yoda through her connection to her magic, and his connection to the Force. Master Yoda had told her that her magic and the Force were not so different, in both technique and study. Through many lonely nights, having just dealt with the banishment of Nightmare Moon, Master Yoda helped Princess Celestia to not only understand the Force, but also give her a way to possibly be able to tap into it. In return, Celestia detailed to Master Yoda the beauty of Equestria, and how much she cared for her subjects, likening that to how Master Yoda cared for his students at the Jedi Temple.

  Through many weeks, Master Yoda and Celestia connected telepathically until one day came where Celestia found a way to teleport to Master Yoda's chambers in the Temple. Finally, the two new friends could talk face to face. Being in the midst of the Clone Wars, Master Yoda considered any moment's peace a blessing, and this time with Celestia was just that. Sharing a pot of tea, the two friends talked for hours, Master Yoda on the increasing progress of a young Jedi named Anakin Skywalker, and Celestia in turn told Master Yoda of her favorite student, a unicorn named Twilight Sparkle. The friends seemed to now have a new connection, powerful youngsters in their care. There was something about the way Celestia described Twilight that had always intrigued Master Yoda, mostly how quickly the young unicorn was said to study and master her magic. There was a reason for that, Celestia had told him. She knew that Nightmare Moon, her corrupted sister Luna, would return during the Summer Sun Celebration to seek revenge, and so Celestia had a plan to send Twilight to a small hamlet known as Ponyville, to find and befriend five other ponies that Celestia had been watching. Together, those six would become the Elements of Harmony and have the power to stop Nightmare Moon.

Ever since that day, Master Yoda had always wondered if Luna's corruption was in some part caused by the Dark Side of the Force. He couldn't be sure, he'd never met Luna, but with the way Celestia described her sister's fall, it sounded very similar to how many Jedi would fall to the Dark. The friends eventually had to say goodbye, but promised each other that they would contact one another again, but they never did. Celestia had problems of her own arising, and Master Yoda was beginning to feel the toll that the Clone Wars were having on him.

_Celestia, alright she is?_ Master Yoda asked. Shockingly, Qui-Gon answered by appearing to Master Yoda in the shimmering Force Spirit form.

“She is in grave danger, Yoda. Palpatine is headed straight for her land, her magic amplifying the disturbance in the Force. You must contact her and you must convince her to send Twilight and her friends to you,” the late Jedi Master said.

Master Yoda frowned. “And Celestia? Of her, what will come?” he asked.

Qui-Gon slightly lowered his head, a look of sadness coming across his face. “I cannot tell you, Yoda. Even the Whills are not certain what will happen to her. All that is known is Celestia cannot go with Twilight and her friends. I know it will be hard to leave her in danger, but it is the will of the Force. If the Force wills Celestia to live, it shall be,” Qui-Gon said. Master Yoda sighed, standing up with a grunt and picking up his cane. Slowly starting on his way back to his hut, he turned back to Qui-Gon one last time.

“Allowed I am, to warn Celestia of what's to come?” he asked.

Qui-Gon did not answer for a minute or two, then nodded. “Yes, my old friend. You can warn Celestia. Now, I must leave again, but I will come back, Yoda, hopefully with better tidings. Until then, may the Force be with you,” he said, and then, as quickly as he came, Qui-Gon was gone. Master Yoda shook his head. Even after all these years, Qui-Gon's bluntness was still hard for him to get used to. Returning to his hut, Master Yoda dug out an old strong box that was layered with dust. He hadn't touched it in so long, but if Celestia was in danger, now was the time. Opening the strong box, Master Yoda saw the glowing gem inside. A beautiful, multicolored gem, that seemed similar to the complexion of the Alicorn's mane, lay still. Laying the strongbox down, Master Yoda closed his eyes and lifted the gem up with the Force. Focusing it and searching for Celestia's presence, the gem began to slightly vibrate. He was getting close. He could feel the light of Celestia's magic radiating, and so, he sent out a message telepathically.

_Celestia, hear me can you? Speak, we must. Urgent, it is._ Silence reigned for a good few minutes and Master Yoda was worried that Celestia hadn't received the message, until an answer came.

_Yoda? Is that you, my old friend?_ Master Yoda smiled, relieved at hearing Celestia again.

_Yes, Celestia. Yoda, this is. Speak urgently, we must. In grave danger, you are._ Silence reigned for a few more minutes, before a shining image of Celestia appeared before Master Yoda.

“I suppose we won't be able to talk over tea this time, eh, my friend?” the Alicorn Princess asked.

Master Yoda slightly chuckled, then became serious. “Approaching you and your kingdom, a great darkness is, Celestia. A darkness, unlike any you've faced, it is,” he said. “Send for your student and her friends, you must, then sent to me, they must be. Your fate and Equestria's fate, hangs in the balance it does,” he continued. Celestia nodded, her horn lighting up slightly. Then, she turned her gaze back to Master Yoda.

“Tell me one thing, Yoda. Who is coming for us?” the Princess asked.

Master Yoda glowered. “Palpatine. The Emperor, he is.”

Princess Celestia's eyes widened. “Palpatine? Didn't you tell me he was the Supreme Chancellor of your government?” she asked.

Master Yoda made a sound in his throat, a mix between a growl and a grunt, and turned his head from Celestia. “Much I have to tell you, and little time, there is. Listen carefully, you must. Difference between life and death, it can be,” he said. Princess Celestia nodded, as Master Yoda began to tell her of everything that occurred at the end of the Clone Wars. As Master Yoda kept going, one thing was certain in Celestia's mind. The Emperor was not to be underestimated. She knew what Master Yoda said was true now, sending Twilight and the other Elements to him is the only way to keep them safe, and out of Palpatine's grasp. If there was one thing that the Emperor could not get a hold of, it was the Elements of Harmony. Celestia would make sure of that.


	2. The Elements Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summoned to Canterlot by Princess Celestia, Twilight and the others come face to face with this new threat, and must leave to save the worlds.

**The Elements Escape**

  Twilight could tell from Princess Celestia's tone that some problem had arisen that needed to be dealt with. Not that Twilight was complaining, she was always willing to help her old mentor, but for some reason, a feeling in her gut was telling her that this was different. That this was a problem that is more complex than merely using the Elements. With Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash following her, she headed for Canterlot. It was then that they saw it. Covering the sun that Princess Celestia would raise each day, was a large ball in the sky. It wasn't doing anything, just sitting there, but Twilight could tell that there was nothing good about this ball.

  “Twi, we won't make it in time. Even at our fastest, that ball thing could do something,” Rainbow Dash said.

  “I reckon RD's right, sugarcube. Unless we can come up with a way of getting to Canterlot right away, I don't know what else to do,” Applejack said. Then, seemingly out of the blue, Pinkie ran to the front of the group and, from some kind of negative space that only Pinkie seemed to inhabit, she pulled out a towering version of her Party Cannon. It looked kind of familiar, Twilight just couldn't place it.

  “Um, Pinkie, darling. Where did you get that?” Rarity asked, voicing the question for the other girls.

  The party mare smiled big, pulling out six color coordinated helmets from the same negative space. “Oh, Cheese Sandwich is letting me borrow it. He's officiating some big weddings in Las Pegasus, and can't really take a Party Howitzer with him. I told him I'd take good care of it,” she said, sticking the helmets on her friends heads.

  “And you're wanting us to get inside that thing, and what, be shot out of it and sent to Canterlot?” Twilight asked. Pinkie nodded, the helmet she wore somehow fully covering her mane. The others sighed. They'd known the pink mare for years, and as such, they knew not to question her. Pinkie may be a bit unorthodox, but if there's one thing they knew, it's that she'd never intentionally put her friends in harms way. So, one by one, they piled inside the barrel of the Party Howitzer. Pinkie was the last, and with a smirk, she held the wick in her hoof.

  “Ready girls?” she asked, seemingly jittering with excitement. The others nodded. “THREE, TWO, ONE, LIFT OFF!!” Pinkie squealed, pulling the wick off, and with a loud bang, the Mane Six were sent blasting toward Canterlot. While in the air, Twilight could see multiple shapes emerging from the large ball in the sky. This was bad. Luckily, the roof of Canterlot was right below them and..slowly getting closer. Soon, all six crashed through the roof, and landed right at the hooves of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

  “Well, nice of you all to drop in so quickly,” Princess Celestia said.

  “Pinkie, get off of me,” Rainbow Dash said, snorting. Pinkie Pie chuckled, getting off of Rainbow Dash and pulling the helmet off, her mane back in it's original form, not looking any different.

  Shaking herself off, Twilight approached the Princess's, as her friends shuffled behind her. “Princess Celestia? What's the problem? Does it have something to do with that ball that's in the sky?” she asked.

  Princess Celestia sighed. “There's no time, Twilight. All you need to know right now is that this is not an enemy that can be defeated by the Elements of Harmony. You all must do exactly as I say, my little ponies. I will open a portal for you and it will take you to an old friend of mine who can keep you safe. He will answer all the questions you have, but under no circumstances can you stay in Canterlot, or Equestria. Do you understand?” she asked.

  The purple mare's eyes watered, as she shook her head. “No, Princess. I don't understand. There has to be a way we can stop this enemy together,” she said.

  Princess Celestia shook her head, nuzzling Twilight. “I wish there were Twilight, but unfortunately, this is the only way. The last thing I would want is to put you in danger, so please, do as I asked,” she said. Twilight sniffed, pulling away from Princess Celestia, as her friends gathered around her. Princess Celestia's horn lit up, and in the middle of the floor of the throne room, a large purple portal suddenly appeared. A huge gale erupted from the portal, almost as if a wind turbine was unleashed inside the throne room.

  “Sister! We must hurry! They're going to break down the door at any moment!” Luna yelled, levitating a sword with her magic. Out the window, Twilight could see groups of flying shapes zooming through the skies and somehow eliciting a roar. They weren't dragons or griffons, so how could they roar?

  “TWILIGHT! GO NOW!” Princess Celestia yelled, as the door to the throne room was busted open. In what seemed like a haze to the purple pony, large white shapes burst in, holding black objects that were sending bright red light out them. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were defending themselves, until more shapes swarmed the throne room. Soon, some broke off from the main group and headed for Twilight and the others. Her horn glowing, Twilight sent a shot out of her horn which hit the leader in the chest. The rest advanced, as Applejack wrapped one up with her lasso, Rarity levitated one and sent him flying out the window, Fluttershy dodging two causing both to hit each other, Rainbow Dash knocking the helmets of another two together, and Pinkie Pie sending explosive pastries at the rest. Soon, the sounds of battle died down, until even more swarmed in, but these one's were different. Their attacks were straight and true, and they were being led by a figure all clad in black and holding a long red rod. A few guards ran at the black clad figure, prepared to defend the Princess's, but the black figure merely raised a limb and the guards were lifted up and seemed to be choking. The black figure approached Princess Celestia, who sent a blast out of her horn at them. The figure was able to simply flick it out of their path and, pointing at Princess Celestia, the figure sent her flying back without even touching her. Even through all the commotion, Twilight could hear an odd noise coming from the figure. An odd and terrifying noise. The Mane Six were stock still, they were terrified, they couldn't move a muscle. The portal was still active, but the black figure was slowly advancing on Twilight and the others. So, with all the effort she could muster at that point, Princess Celestia lifted them with her magic and then dropped them in. The last Twilight could see of her teacher, was her prone on the ground, and the black figure approaching her.

  “NOOOOOOOO!” Twilight's scream of anguish seemed to echo from Canterlot to the end of the portal. In the blink of an eye, Twilight Sparkle was cut off from Equestria, from Canterlot, and from Princess Celestia.

**~o0o~**

  Time seemed to stand still. The Mane Six were safe, but seeing Princess Celestia seemingly sacrifice herself for them, it shocked them to the core. None of them knew what to do or what to say. The sounds of battle were gone, all seemed quiet, except for what oddly sounded like creatures from the Everfree Forest. But, when they finally opened their eyes, they saw they couldn't be further from the truth. They found themselves in a damp, muddy patch of swampland that didn't look anywhere like it was in Equestria. That's when they all realized, they ended up in a pile again. A groan that could only come from Rainbow Dash sounded.

  “Pinkie! Again, get off of me,” she said. As Pinkie moved to get up, she heard Fluttershy scream. As Pinkie turned to see what was wrong with her best friend, it was then that she saw their transformation. No longer were they ponies. Now, they were all bipedal beings. Their muzzles had been replaced with round faces and button noses, their tails were gone, they were all fully clothed, and their Cutie Marks were now adorned to accessories that they all wore; Pinkie's on a necklace around her neck; Applejack's on her belt buckle; Rainbow Dash's seemingly etched onto the jacket she wore; Fluttershy's on her pant leg; Rarity's as both a pin on her jacket lapel, and as a barette in her hair, and Twilight's stitched on the pocket on her sweater vest. The Mane Six now were faced with a new problem, working these bodies, which just like their clothes, were different.

  Pinkie was the curviest of the Six, all the sweets which she'd consumed filling out her curves in the right way, not to make her fat, but to make her filled out in the long sleeved shirt she wore, a shirt that was the same color as her fur was. Twilight was the thinnest, the lavender dress shirt clinging to her, which made the neck tie a bit loose, even with the dark blue sweater vest. Rarity had the most 'womanly' shape, looking flawless as usual in a white business jacket, the same color her fur once was. Fluttershy's was the hardest to determine, as she was lost in layer on layer of baggy clothes. A yellow turtleneck, and baggy pants gave the shy girl easy room to hide, yet she was the tallest of the group. Rainbow Dash was the shortest of the Six, but perfectly athletic in body type, as a Wonderbolt should be. Applejack was the most muscular of them all, her toned arms revealed in the sleeves of the orange button down shirt she wore. Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rainbow Dash all wore jeans, but where Pinkie Pie wore pink and white lace up shoes, Applejack wore dark brown cowboy boots, and Rainbow Dash wore bright colored athletic sneakers. Twilight and Rarity were wearing skirts, both with stockings under them, but Twilight was wearing flats, and Rarity was in heels, which was now revealed to be a mistake by the fashionista, as fashionable high heels were not something one should wear in a swamp.

  “What. In the hay. Are we?” Applejack asked, reaching up and sighing with slight relief as she felt her hat still there.

  Twilight's eyes widened. “We're in the form I take whenever I go through the portal to Canterlot High,” she said.

  Pinkie's eyes widened. “You mean, when you go to help Sunset Shimmer?” she asked.

  Twilight nodded. “But there's a difference. Usually, I still have the color of my fur, but now, I'm peach-looking,” she said. Twilight was right. She and the others were now of a complexion that was on par with most humans, but they did not know that yet. The one thing that seemed to carry on from Equestria to here was their manes. Pinkie still sported her curly, magenta mane, but now part of it fell down her back. Applejack's braid was still in tact, except it wasn't going down her shoulder, and instead laying on her back. Rarity's coiffure was still perfectly primped, not a hair was out of place. Fluttershy's was still as long and pink as it was. Rainbow's was no different, perhaps a tad longer, and Twilight's still sported her bangs and highlights. Yet, aside from their hair, they really looked no different from normal humans, though they'd yet to meet any normal humans. Now that they had their bearings, the former pegasi realized their wings were gone, and for the unicorns, their horns were nowhere to be found. Before any of them had time to mourn however, a rustling could be heard from the bushes. Twilight glared. Whoever had the idea to come at them made a big mistake. Standing in front of her friends, with Applejack to her left and Rainbow Dash to her right, with the others taking position behind them, Twilight sent out a warning.

  “Whoever you are, you'd better turn around. We have had a ringer of a day and we are not in the mood to deal with nonsense,” she said through grit teeth, which she realized also changed. No reply came, but something emerged from the bushes. A small, green troll-looking figure appeared, smiling at the Mane Six.

  “Hmm, good. Arrived safe, you have. Come, much to discuss, we do. But, eat first, we will.” the troll creature said, for some reason in a jumbled manner, then as quickly as he came, he went back to the bushes.

  “D-Did we just see that?” Rarity asked in disbelief. The others nodded. Curiosity seemingly getting the best of them, they found themselves following the troll creature to a small wooden hut, where a plume of smoke came from the window. The Mane Six couldn't deny that whatever it was, it smelled delicious, and they were starving, not having eaten on the trip to Canterlot. Slowly approaching the small door leading into the hut, the Mane Six could see the troll creature sitting on his knees, not moving. The cauldron next to him was bubbling and boiling, but the troll creature made no move to do anything to it. Minutes went by and still, the troll creature did not move.

  Twilight decided to break the silence. “A-hem. Um, sir? Are you alright?” she asked. The troll creature straightened up, and turned his head, chuckling in his throat as he saw the human Mane Six huddled and cramped inside his hut.

  “Fine, I am, Twilight. Thank you I do, for your concern. Introduce myself, I will. Master Yoda, I am. Princess Celestia, a friend of mine is. Sent you to me for your protection, she did.”

  “T-Then you can answer our questions about the attack on Canterlot?” Twilight asked.

  Master Yoda nodded, grabbing six bowls. “But, eat first we will. Famished, you all must be,” he said, picking up the ladle in the cauldron and pouring the unknown food into the bowls.

_We are on the right track, Yoda. With Twilight and her friends here, we are one step ahead of Palpatine_ , Qui-Gon said in Master Yoda's head. The aging Jedi Master chuckled.

_Suggest I train them as Jedi, do you, Qui-Gon? Need more, we do._ The ghost of Qui-Gon chuckled.

_No, my friend. That may or may not be in their future, but it cannot be rushed. All you should concern yourself with is answering their questions and finding Palpatine's next targets._ Master Yoda confirmed, as Qui-Gon left again. He offered the Mane Six a second helping, and Pinkie Pie a third and fourth, before he prepared to answer the questions they had. It was almost time for Grand Jedi Master Yoda to go into battle once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter all done. This one started more of the conflict and also added a new complication for the Mane Six. Next chapter introduces new characters and sends them to the first of the worlds they must save.


	3. The Threat becomes Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally meeting Master Yoda, Twilight and the Mane Six are given the details of Palpatine's attack, and the solution to stop the Emperor.

**The Threat becomes Clear**

  It took a good few times of explanation and re-explanation for the Mane Six to finally understand, but it still felt like a bad dream. Everything Master Yoda said, about Emperor Palpatine, the Death Star, the Force, the Jedi, the Sith, it all didn't sound real. Yet, they knew it was.

  “Okay, so let me see if I have this straight. This Emperor guy decided he wasn't powerful enough, wiping out the Jedi and all, so he went to snuff out every bit of goodness he could find, and Equestria was the motherlode. We have no idea what he did to Equestria, we're not even sure if the Princess's are alive. No offense, Master Yoda, but what could we possibly do against that?” Rainbow Dash asked.

  The green Jedi Master hummed, sitting down on a bench in his hut. “Hmm. Not harmed, the Princess's will be. Not his target, they are. Desires the Elements of Harmony, he does,” he said.

  Twilight's eyes widened. “But Master Yoda, what would Palpatine want with the Elements? He couldn't use them in there current form, they're too pure,” she said.

  “Corrupt the Elements, he could, Twilight. If not, destroy them he will, and destroy all of you. The Princess's, bait they are. You and your powers, the Emperor wants,” he said.

  Applejack glared, punching her fist into her hand. “Well, just let him try and get to us, Master Yoda,” she said, and received a smack on the head with Master Yoda's cane.

  “Underestimate the Emperor, you cannot, Applejack. More powerful than you know, he is. To stop him and save the Princess's, gather others we must. Embody goodness that Palpatine would seek to destroy, they must have. Find them, we will,” he said.

  Applejack rubbed her head a bit, as Pinkie spoke. “But Master Yoda, even if we could find them, we have no way of getting to them,” she said.

  Master Yoda chuckled. “A way, there always is, Pinkie Pie. Twilight's magic, strong enough it is to get us there,” he said.

  “But Master Yoda, my magic is gone!” Twilight exclaimed.

  Master Yoda chuckled, shaking his head. “Not gone, Twilight, merely dormant inside you, it is,” he said.

  “Dormant? What do you mean?” “Your magic, still possess it, you do. Merely dormant inside your body, it is,” Master Yoda said.

  “You mean there's a way to get it out?” Twilight asked.

  The aging Jedi Master nodded. “Concentrate, you must. Look inside yourself and find your magic. Open your mind. Feel it flow,” he said. Twilight took a deep breath and closed her eyes, opening her mind as Master Yoda said. Doing so, she was assaulted with images of the attack on Canterlot. Now knowing that the figure clad in black was Palpatine's apprentice Darth Vader, Twilight saw him a bit clearer now. The red rod that he had now took the form of his lightsaber, as Master Yoda described that the Sith used the weapons as the Jedi did. The sound that came from him, now described as the BREATHING of the Sith Lord, now sounded clearer and more precise. He was towering over Princess Celestia, his lightsaber humming. Then, in a deep voice that came from the helmet, Vader spoke.

  “You may think sending the Elements of Harmony away will stop my Master, but you have only delayed him for a time. You are lucky that he needs you alive, for you would have been dead far before now,” he said.

  Princess Celestia glared, then chuckled a bit. “I think you and your Master are scared, Vader. You're scared that the Elements of Harmony will succeed in foiling your plans and you should be. If there's one thing Twilight and the others are good at, it's stopping evil,” she said. Vader said nothing, merely having his soldiers chain up Celestia and Luna and lead them out of Canterlot.

  “Princess Celestia!” Twilight called, but soon the image started to distort.

_Twilight, calm yourself. You cannot change what occurred in Canterlot, young one, but you can make it so Princess Celestia is safe._ Twilight was puzzled. Who was this voice in her head?

_W-Who are you?_ She put out to the voice.

_I am Qui-Gon Jinn. I was a Jedi once, just like Yoda, but I was taken from this world. However, I became even more powerful because of that. I am now one with the Force._

_D-Do you know if Princess Celestia is alright?_ Twilight asked.

_All I can tell you is that she and Luna are safe at the moment. You must come to terms with the knowledge that you couldn't save her at that opportunity, but know that you will get another opportunity. You are strong in your magic, Twilight and your hope of finding Celestia must be what fuels it. Your horn is not needed to use your magic, it was merely a conduit. You are the one that can make it happen or not._ What Qui-Gon said was true. Twilight could see the spark of her magic, close enough to touch.

_Master Qui-Gon, will we ever speak again? From what Master Yoda told me, the study of the Force is not much different than the study of magic. If becoming a Jedi means saving Princess Celestia, then that's what I'll do._

_Focus on finding your allies, Twilight. Keep your focus in the present. If the future calls for you and your friends to become Jedi, then it shall be so. Now, harness your magic, Twilight. Yoda needs you. Until we meet again, young one. May the Force be with you._ With that, Twilight could feel Qui-Gon's warm presence disappear. Then, in a flash of light, she felt her magic course through her once again. The hope of saving Princess Celestia was what was fueling her, just as Qui-Gon said, and soon, Twilight returned to her friends and Master Yoda, glowing with the light of her magic and levitating off the ground.

  “Sweet Celestia!” Rarity gasped.

  Master Yoda smiled, as Twilight returned to the ground. “Well done, Twilight. Ready, we now are. In full control, are you?” he asked.

  The girl nodded. “Yes, Master Yoda. I'm in full control and able to cast all the spells I know,” she said.

  “Good. Come, much to do, we have. Two old friends of mine, also Jedi, recruit them, we must. Teleport them here, you can, Twilight?” Master Yoda asked.

  “If I can get a sense of their presence, then yes. That should be no problem,” she said, as her hands began to glow the magenta hue that once came from her horn. Following Master Yoda back to his hut, the Mane Six watched as he pulled out the gem. He motioned for Twilight to come to the side of him, and the gem began to be lifted up with the Force. Closing his eyes, Master Yoda focused and soon, the gem was projecting the image of an older, bearded man in Jedi robes in a small, round room.

  Master Yoda opened his eyes and smiled. “Obi-Wan, good to see you it is, old friend,” he said, as the man finally saw him.

  Obi-Wan Kenobi gasped, seeing the aged Jedi Master for the first time in years. “Master Yoda, it has been a long time. Has something happened? I would not think you would contact me if something hadn't,” he said.

  Master Yoda nodded. “A disturbance has arisen, Obi-Wan. Felt it, have you?”

  “Yes, Master, I have. It puzzled me. It felt large in both the Light and Dark side. Qui-Gon is being unusually mum on the subject,” Obi-Wan said.

  “Correct, you are, Obi-Wan. Your questions, answered they will be, once you arrive here,” Master Yoda said.

  “Arrive there? Master, I cannot leave Tatooine, Luke is still a child, and even if I could, there are not many ships that come to Tatooine these days,” he said.

  Master Yoda chuckled, holding up his three clawed hand. “A ship you do not need, Obi-Wan, only your robes and saber. Handle getting you here, I will,” he said. Obi-Wan seemed confused, but then bowed slightly, and left the image.

  “Twilight, his presence, you have?” Master Yoda asked. Twilight nodded, her hands lighting magenta and her eyes glowing white. Obi-Wan returned to the image, now fully in his Jedi robes, and his lightsaber clipped to his belt.

  “Prepared, are you, Obi-Wan?” The other Jedi nodded. In the blink of an eye, Obi-Wan disappeared from the image in the gem, and reappeared inside Master Yoda's hut.

  The small Jedi Master smiled. “Greetings, Obi-Wan,” he said, as the man got his bearings. It was then that Obi-Wan got a first glimpse of the Mane Six.

  “Introduce you, I will. Obi-Wan Kenobi, meet the Elements of Harmony. Our salvation, they are,” Master Yoda said. The Mane Six sheepishly waved at Obi-Wan, feeling awkward in the presence of the Jedi Master.

  Obi-Wan smiled, bowing to them. “I don't understand, Master. Why are they here, and what does it have to do with me?” he asked.

  “Your questions will be answered, Obi-Wan. But first, eat, we will,” he said. Pinkie giggled, as Master Yoda approached the cauldron again. It seemed food was Master Yoda's icebreaker.

**~o0o~**

  “So, Obi-Wan, understand, do you?” Master Yoda asked, after detailing the information to the newly arrived Jedi Master.

  Obi-Wan, with an inquisitive look on his face, nodded. “Yes Master. Palpatine felt the light magic of Equestria, strengthening the disturbance, and so he moved up his time table. This 'Death Star' of his was not yet completed, but now, because of the disturbance, he's sped up the assembly. I think it's safe to say that Equestria's already been conquered, Master?” The aged Jedi Master nodded. “That means, that Palpatine's next target has to be a place of powerful light magic. He seems to be targeting magic first and foremost,” Obi-Wan said.

  “Hmm. Drawn to darkness, he is, too. A place that exudes both, Palpatine must be going,” Master Yoda said.

  “Then that's where we need to go,” a voice said. The Mane Six, Obi-Wan and Master Yoda turned to find the owner of the voice to be one Ahsoka Tano, former apprentice to Anakin Skywalker.

  Master Yoda smiled. “Ahsoka, good to see you, it is. Received my message, you have, hmm?”

  The Togruta smiled. “That's why I'm here, Master Yoda,” she said, smiling when she saw Obi-Wan.

  “It's good to see you again, Master Kenobi,” Ahsoka said, bowing to the Jedi Master.

  Obi-Wan, in shock, hugged the adult Togruta. “Ahsoka, you cannot imagine my joy in seeing you again. It's been so long,” he said.

  Ahsoka sighed, deepening the hug with her old friend, a few tears catching the shoulder of Obi-Wan's brown robe. “I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. If I hadn't left, then maybe Anakin wouldn't..wouldn't have..,” Ahsoka couldn't finish, pulling away and wiping her eyes.

  “Hmm. Changed, the past cannot be, Ahsoka. Skywalker's fall, your fault, it was not. Now, more pressing matters, attend to we must,” Master Yoda said, as the Elements of Harmony gathered around.

  Ahsoka smiled. “You must be the heroes from Equestria. It's an honor,” she said, bowing slightly.

  “A Jedi, Ahsoka once was, as well,” Master Yoda said.

  “Once was? She's not anymore?” Rarity asked. Master Yoda, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan all looked down in shame.

  “It's a long story, and unfortunately, this isn't the best time,” Ahsoka said, ending that conversation.

  “Prepare we must, to find the place that exudes light and dark magic. Ahsoka, sense it, can you?” Master Yoda asked. Ahsoka nodded, closing her eyes and holding her fingers to her temple. Master Yoda nodded at Twilight, who approached the Togruta and touched her forehead. Her eyes glowing white once again, Twilight could see a land of rolling green hills, large mountains, stone castles, sprawling fields, and far more beyond the horizon. The strong aura that this land resonated was well felt by Twilight, which was what she tapped into.

  “All set, Master Yoda. I can teleport us all to this strange land now,” she said.

  Master Yoda nodded. “Prepared, you all are?” The party nodded, gathering together. All huddled close to Twilight, and in a flash of magenta light, they disappeared from Dagobah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now we're getting into it. Get used to Qui-Gon helping the Mane Six reconnecting with their powers. Next chapter is the meeting of another dark force, and the party on the search for their next member.


	4. The Grey Pilgrim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their arrival to this strange new land, the company must find the source of a powerful magic, which will lead them to the town of Bree, and the Inn of the Prancing Pony. Meanwhile, Palpatine and Vader begin the plan to invade, but the main attribute of the Sith can never be forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while guys. Been dealing with moving to a new house and this took longer to complete than i expected. Enjoy

**Chapter 3**

**The Grey Pilgrim**

     Inside the tower of _Orthanc_ , Saruman of Many Colors was at his palantír, conversing with the Dark Lord, Sauron.

     “My Lord, I have felt a shift. An odd imbalance in the energy of the world,” he said telepathically, awaiting the answer of the Great Eye.

_Do you think I have not, you fool?! I am well aware of it. This imbalance must not stop our progress! Isengard must be suitable to create the army! This imbalance will be taken care of, I assure you. You will focus on creating the army, Saruman, nothing more._

With that, the palantír faded out the image of Sauron's eye, and with a sweep of his cloak, Saruman headed for his balcony. His grey eyes narrowing, Saruman could feel the imbalance clearly. It seemed as if it was a dark power that was not from Sauron, and that troubled him. Another Dark Lord was the last thing he needed to deal with. One of the Orcs in Saruman's service came to him, clearing his throat.

    “My lord, one of our spy's has seen something on the outskirts of Isengard. Something you need to see,” he said. Saruman's eyebrow raised, and followed the Orc, his ebony staff hitting the floor of _Orthanc_. Brought to the top of the tower, the Orc pointed out to the field off in the distance, where Saruman saw a magenta flash, and then saw nine figures take it's place. He'd never seen those figures before, and that was what frightened him. They were unknown factors.

    “Send the Crebain to find out who these strangers are. I want to know everything about them. Who they are, where they're from, what they're doing here, where they are going. Go, now!” he said to the Orc, who saluted and ran down the stairs of Orthanc. Saruman turned back, glaring. The figures seemed to be conversing to themselves. Whatever they were talking about, he needed to know.

**==========~o0o~==========**

    If Twilight had ever imagined that she would ever be traveling with three space knights and her friends to a far off land that she'd never seen or heard of before, she would have said that that was crazy. Yet, here they were. At first glance, Twilight thought they were back in Equestria. The rolling fields and snow capped mountains weren't that different from her home, but she soon realized that it wasn't Equestria. And yet, there was still something welcoming and homely about it.

    “Well, that's something I'm going to need to get used to,” Obi-Wan said, shaking off the queasy feeling from Twilight's teleporting.

    “Hmm. A dark aura, I sense here. Great care, we must take,” Master Yoda said, as he slowly started down the hill. The others began to follow him, until Pinkie spoke up.

    “Um, Master Yoda, do you know where we're going?” she asked.

   The small Jedi Master turned, smiling at the once pink pony. “Hmm. Find a village we must, Pinkie. Transportation, we must find,” he said, continuing down the hill.

  The slow pace that Master Yoda was on allowed the party to get a feel for this new land. For Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, traversing the Galaxy during the Clone Wars and seeing all planets of different shapes, this world didn't really seem like anything new on the surface. To the Mane Six however, it was so full of new possibilities.

   “Whoo-ee! This place sure is..uh..big,” Applejack said, pushing her hat back a bit as they walked.

  Rainbow Dash chuckled, nodding. “Man, if only I still had my wings, I would love to fly across these skies,” she said.

   “Ooh! Ooh! I've had an idea since we left Dagobah! If Twilight could tap into her magic, who's to say we can't tap into who we were?” Pinkie Pie said, bouncing excitedly.

   “What do you mean, Pinkie?” Fluttershy asked.

  The party planner giggled. “It's obvious, silly. We do what Twilight did,” she said.

   “Pinkie, it's not that simple. What I did is very complicated, and not only that, but what would that accomplish?” Twilight asked.

   “I'd get my Pinkie Sense back; along with a few other things, Applejack'd get her Earth Pony strength back, Dashie and Flutters would get their speed and wings back, and Rarity would get her magic and her ability to sense and utilize gems. Don't you think that having those abilities would help us against Palpatine, Twilight?” Pinkie asked. The girl in question was unsure. Having those abilities would help, especially Pinkie's Pinkie Sense, Twilight couldn't deny that; however, there current bodies made her wonder if they could handle all the things that they could do as ponies, Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom the prime example.

   “I'm worried the risks would outweigh the gains in doing that, Pinkie,” Twilight said.

   “Oh come on, Twi. I could have a chance to get my wings back, and you're worried about risks?” Rainbow Dash asked.

   “The risks are important, Rainbow. When you were a pegasus, you could handle the strains from your speed and the Sonic Rainboom, but I'm not sure these new bodies could,” Twilight said.

   “Really, Twi? Where's your sense of adventure? How many times can I say I did the Sonic Rainboom as a two legged thing?” Rainbow Dash said. Twilight sighed, putting her head in her hand.

   “Normally, I'd be agreeing with you, Twi, but with everything we need to do, with Palpatine and all, it may be a good idea for us to do it,” Applejack said.

  Twilight sighed. “Applejack, Rainbow, if you two do it now, it should be fine. I can help you both with my magic, understand?” she said. The farmer and the thrill seeker nodded. Twilight closed her eyes, her hands lighting up, and pointed them at her friends.

   “Okay, both of you need to close your eyes, and open your minds. Whatever you see, you need to understand you can't change it now, but you could in the future,” she said. Their eyes closed, Applejack and Rainbow Dash took deep breaths, and then in a flash, they were assaulted with images. Applejack saw Granny Smith, Big Mac and Applebloom being led out of Sweet Apple Acre's by Stormtroopers, and gasped as the barn was set ablaze.

   “NO!” Applejack yelled, trying to race to her family, but she couldn't move. She could only watch in horror as Darth Vader approached, pointing to a prisoner transport. Applebloom, Big Mac and Granny Smith were herded in, and then, the metal door slid closed.

  _You have great love for your family, Applejack. That is a great quality._ A warm, calming presence came out of the ether of Applejack's mind.

_What in tarnation? Who are you?_ She asked the disembodied voice.

_I am Qui-Gon Jinn. A Jedi like Yoda, but I am no longer of the material world. I am a part of the netherworld of the Force. You are the element of honesty, Applejack, a trait that Palpatine would eagerly try to destroy. Keep that flame for your family burning, young one, and it will grow to be a warming torch. Now, reclaim your old strength and stamina. We will meet again, Applejack. May the Force be with you._

  With that, Qui-Gon's warm presence disappeared and suddenly, in a blinding flash of magical energy, Applejack felt her old Earth Pony strength return. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was assaulted with images of the Wonderbolts being led away at blaster point. Their wings were bound to their sides, and their uniforms were ripped up. Vader was off to the side, his breathing even and calm. Rainbow Dash glared, trying to lunge at Vader, but couldn't move.

_Calm yourself, Rainbow Dash. This event has already transpired. You cannot change it, but you can save them._

_What the heck? Who am I talking to?_

_I am Qui-Gon Jinn. A Jedi like Yoda, but I am no longer of the living world. I am now a part of the netherworld of the Force. Your element is loyalty, Rainbow Dash, and if there's one thing that Palpatine is not, it's loyal. The main attribute of the Sith and the Dark Side is betrayal, and that is the one thing Palpatine and Vader would do anything to make happen. Keep your ideals strong, Rainbow Dash, and the Dark Side won't be able to touch you. Now, reclaim your wings and your speed. Until we meet again, young one. May the Force be with you._

Qui-Gon's presence disappeared, and then, in a surge of magical energy, Rainbow Dash felt like her old self, wings and all. With a whoop of joy, Rainbow leapt into the air, her wings unfurling. The others could see that Rainbow's wings were a sort of meta-physical construct that emerged from her body, not actual wings, yet they functioned as such.

   “Yee-haw! This feels a whole lot better, don't it, RD?”

   “Yeah, it does, AJ! Whoo-hoo!” Pinkie Pie giggled, as the Mane Six ran to rejoin the Jedi.

   “Draw attention to ourselves, we should not,” Master Yoda said, keeping his steady pace.

   “That may be difficult, Master. We don't exactly blend into a crowd,” Obi-Wan said, indicating their clothes.

  Master Yoda chuckled. “Hmm. Hoods, we have, Obi-Wan. Conceal ourselves we can,” he said.

   “But, what about the Elements, Master Yoda? They're a bit too conspicuous,” Ahsoka said. The Mane Six had to agree. They did kind of stick out.

  Master Yoda sighed. “Twilight, create cloaks for you all, can you?” he asked.

   “I can, Master Yoda,” Rarity said, her hands lighting up, and manifested six different cloaks for her and her friends.

   “Well. That's convenient,” Obi-Wan said, pulling up his hood. Ahsoka and Master Yoda did the same, as a town behind a gate came into view.

   “Hmm. Sense a strong power, I do, but whether light or dark, I cannot say. Find it, we must,” Master Yoda said. The party approached the wooden gate, with two small windows on the door, one small, one large. Obi-Wan knocked on it, and an elderly man opened the large window at the top.

   “What do you want?” he asked.

  Obi-Wan smiled, and waved his hand in front of the man. “Greetings, my friend. We are travelers seeking refuge. Might there be a place you know of?”

  The man, surprisingly, nodded. “Aye. The _Prancing Pony_. Finest Inn in Bree,” he said.

  Obi-Wan smiled, waving his hand again. “Perfect, and would there be a place to acquire transportation?” he asked.

  The man nodded. “There is. The stables hold the finest steeds for any traveler,” he said.

  Obi-Wan nodded, waving his hand one more time. “Thank you, my friend. Allow us to pass,” he said.

  The man nodded, opening the door and ushering them all inside. “Go on. You may pass,” he said. The party shuffled into the rainy, muddy streets of Bree, as they took in the new area. The citizens didn't look friendly, to the Mane Six at least, but one look from Ahsoka or Obi-Wan made most of them stay away.

   “How did we get past that guard?” Twilight asked. Ahsoka chuckled.

   “The Force can have a strong effect on the weak minded,” she said. Pinkie giggled. The worn sign of the _Prancing Pony_ soon came into view. The party was greeted with the warm light of the candles in the Inn, and getting out of the cold of the rain. They all removed their hoods, and took in the surroundings of the Inn. Patrons of all different shapes and sizes sat at tables, all with food or tankards, and none of them had a favorable look.

   “Hmm. Here, the power is. Feel it's source's presence, I can,” Master Yoda said. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka closed their eyes, trying to feel the presence as Master Yoda did, and could only detect it as a slight humming in the Force. However, Twilight felt it the minute they walked into the Prancing Pony, ringing in her ears. A powerful surge of magical energy had hit her. The source they were looking for was a magic user, that she knew.

   “Master Yoda, I get the feeling we're looking for a magic wielder,” she said.

  The aged Jedi Master nodded. “Correct, you are, Twilight. The aura, close it is,” he said. Closing his eyes, Master Yoda concentrated, feeling through the Force to find the magical aura. That's when he felt it, the surge. He opened his eyes to see an elderly man, with a large grey beard and pointy hat, sitting off in a far corner, and smoking a pipe. He wore a dusty grey robe, and had a gnarled wooden staff leaning against the wall.

  Master Yoda smiled. “Mmm. There. Found him, I have,” he said, approaching the man, who seemed to now notice Master Yoda, as he motioned for him to come closer.

   “There is some strong power around you, my small green friend. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Gandalf the Grey. I am a wizard. What may I call you, my friend?” he asked, his voice gravelly with age.

   “I am Yoda. Come a long way, my party and I have,” Master Yoda said, motioning to the others. Gandalf's eyes widened as he saw Ahsoka with her hood off, and the Mane Six either looking nervous at one of the tables, or in the case of Pinkie Pie, attempting to rouse everyone with a song.

   “Judging from your companions, I'd say a very long way. Tell me, what brings you to the _Prancing Pony_?” the wizard asked. So Master Yoda proceeded to tell Gandalf every detail of their party and the mission they were on, along with who the enemy was. It didn't take much for Gandalf to fully understand.

   “Hmm. This is truly a problem, Yoda. There are dark forces here that Palpatine could ally with. I have recently discovered that an old weapon of our enemy has been found. If Palptaine could get his hands on it, it would spell doom for all,” he said.

   “Hmm. Suggest something, do you, Gandalf?” Master Yoda asked.

   “In a few days, a friend of mine will come here seeking four small travelers. Hobbits. One will be going by the name 'Underhill'. When my friend comes, tell him you were sent by me, and he will help you to get to Rivendell. From there, Lord Elrond can give you refuge and guidance,” Gandalf said. Pulling out a small sack, he placed it in front of Master Yoda.

   “This should be enough to cover the cost of a room for a few days, and the Inn Keeper is a friend of mine. I will vouch for you,” he said, grabbing his staff and standing from the table, putting out his pipe.

   “Leaving, are you?” Master Yoda asked.

  The old wizard nodded. “With the knowledge I now have of Palpatine, along with Sauron's return, I must see the head of my order. Saruman. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me, Yoda. He'll know what to do,” he said, smirking.

   “This friend we await, his name you have?” Master Yoda asked.

   “He will most likely be known as Strider around here. You will have to ask his real name when he comes. Now, I must take my leave and make haste. Thank you, Yoda, for the information you have shared. I am sure our paths will cross again soon,” he said, bowing to the Jedi Master.

   “The pleasure was mine, Gandalf. May the Force be with you,” he said, as the wizard left.

  Grabbing the sack, he approached Obi-Wan. “Persuade the Inn Keeper for a large room, you must. Wait for an ally here, we have to,” he said, slipping the sack into Obi-Wan's hand.

   “With the money, or a mind trick, Master?”

   “Mind trick, only if fail, the money does,” Master Yoda said, returning to the table he and Gandalf were at. He wouldn't normally suggest they stay, but if this Strider could get them to whatever Rivendell was, Master Yoda would wait as Gandalf said. It wasn't long until he felt a tremor in the Force. He glowered. Palpatine had arrived.

**==========~o0o~==========**

  Darth Vader entered into Palpatine's throne room, sensing his Master's distress.

   “What troubles you, Master?” the Sith Lord asked.

   “I feel the disturbance down on the planet. The Elements are here, and I also feel...the Jedi,” Palpatine said, his teeth grit. Vader's breathing stopped short, and growled out a response.

   “Kenobi. Send me down with a detachment, Master. I will acquire the Elements and destroy the Jedi,” he said.

  Palpatine shook his head. “No, my friend, not yet. Your time will come to face the Jedi, but we do not know the sort of allies they have found. If we attack them now, they may destroy us. No, we must gain allies as well. Down on the planet, there is a tower called _Orthanc_. The occupant, Saruman, could be useful to our cause. Find him and bring him here, Lord Vader,” he said. Vader nodded, turning around with a sweep of his cloak and leaving the throne room. As the door closed, Palpatine turned to the shadows.

   “Were you listening?” he asked. Out of the darkness walked Palpatine's former apprentice Darth Maul. The Zabrack Sith had been working at Palpatine's side in secret since the formation of the Empire. He'd been leading a faction known as the Emperor's Fist, unbeknownst to Vader.

   “Every word, Master. Shall I find out where they're going, and who they've allied with?” Maul asked.

  Palpatine nodded. “Do not engage them, Lord Maul. You are to gather information, nothing more. Is that understood?”

   “Yes, my master,” he said, smiling in a way which revealed his horrible yellow and black teeth. He turned to leave out another way, so as not to run into Vader. There would come a time when Maul would be revealed to the armor clad Sith Lord, and when that time came, Palpatine would see just how loyal Vader still was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the introduction of Strider and the first meeting of Vader and Saruman, which'll be very fun. Also, don't expect much lightsaber action this early. There'll be a lot of exposition and Maul infiltrating a bit. Stay tuned guys.


	5. The Ranger of the Wilds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the party awaits the friend of Gandalf, Palpatine begins to play his hand, gaining a new ally and starting a new part of his plan which involves the Princess's of Equestria.

**Chapter 4**

**The Ranger of the Wilds**

          Three days passed, and still, the company hadn't seen Strider. While the Innkeeper, Mr. Butterbur, graciously let them stay, he still gave them some odd jobs. Twilight kept a record of some of his expenses, Rarity was in charge of planning a few renovations, Fluttershy fed the black cat that resided in the Inn, Applejack worked the counter when Mr. Butterbur was out, Rainbow Dash was in charge of making sure any suspicious characters behaved, and Pinkie was the sole waitress. Those three days were the busiest ever for the _Prancing Pony_ , but soon, the moment arrived. A disheveled man in a hooded cloak entered the _Pony_. He said a few brief words to Mr. Butterbur, then took a seat at a table in the corner of the Inn. The surge returned, as Master Yoda approached him.

“Hmm. Greetings, my friend. Yoda, my name is. Told me of you, Gandalf did, Strider,” he said.

The man's eyes sparkled in the light of his pipe ashes, and then, he spoke in a tone soft, yet regal. “If Gandalf told you of me, then clearly something impressed him. I'd like to know,” Strider said.

Master Yoda nodded, and proceeded to tell Strider everything. As he finished, Strider stood up and walked to the entrance of the Prancing Pony, peeking out and saw that indeed, the silhouette of the Death Star was visible in the sky.

“Seems you're correct, Yoda. The Death Star is in the sky, which means Palpatine is here. Hmm. I'll be able to get you all to Rivendell, but after that, I'm not sure. Lord Elrond could advise us,” he said.

Master Yoda nodded, as he and Strider returned to the table. “Told me, Gandalf did, of the one's you are waiting for. Hobbits,” Master Yoda said.

“Yes. One of them carries the weapon of the enemy. The One Ring,” he said, quietly so as not to alarm any of the other patrons.

“Hmm. Mention this weapon, Gandalf did. Like to know more about it, I would,” Master Yoda said.

Strider nodded, putting out his pipe. “It began long ago, with the forging of the great Rings. Three were given to the Elves; immortal, wisest, and fairest of all the beings of Middle-Earth. Seven were then given to the Dwarf Lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls, and Nine. Nine Rings were gifted to the race of Men, who above all else, desire power. It was in these Rings that contained the strength and will to govern each race. But, all of them were deceived. For another Ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the heart of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged, in secret, a master Ring, a Ring to control all the others, and into this Ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life. One Ring to Rule Them All. The free lands of Middle-Earth fell to the power of the Ring, almost instantly, but there were some who resisted. A Last Alliance of Men and Elves marched against Mordor's armies, and on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth. The battle was swaying to the Last Alliance. Victory was near, but the power of the Ring couldn't be undone. Sauron entered the battlefield, and in a fell swoop, decimated most of the army, including the king, Elendil. It was in that moment, when hope seemed to have fled, that Isildur, the son of the King, took up his father's sword, Narsil. With a swift strike, he severed the fingers from Sauron, the Ring still attached, and in a blinding flash of light and shockwave, Sauron and the Mordor army was destroyed. Sauron, the enemy of the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth, was defeated. The Ring then passed to Isildur, who had one chance to destroy that evil forever. But, the hearts of Men can be easily corrupted and the Ring of Power has a will of it's own.”

Master Yoda noticed, as Strider recounted the Battle of the Last Alliance, he seemed almost entranced, like it was a memory that he was retelling and not a story passed down. “But, how in the hands of Hobbits, did it come to?” he asked.

“Right, I apologize, I may have gotten sidetracked. Anyway, the Ring betrayed Isildur to his death, and eventually, the name of Sauron and the events of the Ring of Power were lost. History became legend, legend then became myth, and for two and a half thousand years, the Ring passed out of all knowledge, until it happened. When chance came, the Ring ensnared a new bearer. The Ring came to the creature Gollum, a horrid wretch of a being, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains, and it consumed him. The Ring gave him unnatural long life, for 500 years it poisoned his mind, and in the gloom of Gollum's cave, the Ring waited. Darkness started to creep back into the forests of the world, whispers of a nameless fear. The Ring's time had come. It abandoned Gollum, but something then happened the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire; who'd accompanied the Company of Thorin Oakenshield on their quest to reclaim the land of Erebor. After that quest was completed, Bilbo brought the Ring back to the Shire, where he kept it close at all times, which was what the Ring wanted. It began to affect him as it did Gollum, prolonging his life and delaying old age. It took the persuasion of Gandalf for Bilbo to finally let it go and put it into the hands of his nephew, Frodo Baggins. That is who we all await,” he said.

“Ahh. A false name, Underhill is,” Master Yoda said.

Strider nodded. “When that name comes through the Inn, bring the others up to your room. Let me deal with the Hobbits,” he said. Master Yoda nodded, closing his eyes. The darkness was becoming stronger, he could feel it, and with the new knowledge that he had about the Ring of Power, he could bet it had something to do with that, and Sauron. The one thing that could not happen was Palpatine gaining the Ring. If he did, it would surely spell doom for all. He didn't know if these Hobbits would be a help or a hinderance, but if they'd gone this long with the Ring, why make them stop now?

**==========~o0o~==========**

          Saruman was not expecting the day to turn out like this. Gandalf was still trapped at the top of _Orthanc_ , and he had begun work on creating Sauron's army. It was then that he saw the white clad soldiers marching to _Orthanc_ from his balcony, and the black clad figure leading them. The imbalance seemed to emanate from him, and so, Saruman opened the doors to _Orthanc_ for him. What he wasn't expecting was the power he wielded, as he soon discovered, being held in the air and his throat becoming constricted by an invisible force.

“Be warned, Saruman. My Master gives you a generous offer, and it would be best for you to take it. The power he wields, and could soon wield, is far greater than that of Sauron. I would suggest you choose the winning side,” Darth Vader said, his mechanical breathing resonating through _Orthanc_. Saruman looked at the remains of a few of his Orcs, skewered and dismembered by Vader's lightsaber. The White Wizard grit his teeth, then nodded.

“A wise choice, Saruman,” Vader said, releasing Saruman from the Force choke. The wizard was gasping for breath, leaning on his staff, as a Stormtrooper approached Vader, holding Saruman's notes on the Ring.

“Lord Vader, we found these in his study,” he said. Vader took the parchment, and thumbed through them, then handed them back to the trooper.

“Deliver them to the Emperor, and have one of the Orcs send this to Sauron,” he said, handing him a disc-like object. The trooper saluted, marching to the caverns of Isengard. Vader turned back to Saruman, towering over the old man.

“Now, Saruman, let us go visit the Emperor,” he said.

**==========~o0o~==========**

       Rain began to fall on that particularly dark night in Bree, but the _Pony_ was still bustling. Twilight and her friends were hard at work, with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka lending assistance. Master Yoda sat with Strider, still waiting for the Hobbits. They passed the time, telling tales of their homes; Master Yoda of Coruscant before it was corrupted by Palpatine, and Strider of the other parts of Middle-Earth. But, as they talked, their ears were still picking up every sound.

“Good evening, little masters, what can I do for you? If you're looking for accommodation we've got some nice, cosy, Hobbit-sized rooms available. Always happy to cater to the Little Folk, Mr..,” Mr. Butterbur said at the counter.

The voice that answered in reply, was the one the party had been waiting for. “Underhill. My name's Underhill,” he said. Master Yoda and Strider's head whipped to the voice, and the rest of the party's ears perked in interest. “We're friends of Gandalf the Grey, can you tell him we've arrived?” the Hobbit said. Master Yoda didn't hear the rest of the conversation, as he and the rest of the party headed up to the room. Strider waited at the table, lighting his pipe, and staring at the Hobbits.

“Is that them, Master?” Obi-Wan asked, looking back as the Hobbits took a seat at one of the tables.

“Yes, Obi-Wan,” Master Yoda said. Twilight's eyes widened, as she got a good look at them. They didn't look like much, short and stocky, with curly hair on their heads and their bare feet. She wondered if that was a custom for Hobbits, if they didn't wear shoes. They all headed up to the room, and just waited.

**==========~o0o~==========**

     For Saruman, stepping onto the Death Star was like being taken to a whole new world. The immaculate, silver space station was something Saruman had never seen before, and being a Maia Spirit, that was saying something. And yet, the instant he stepped foot onto the Death Star, Saruman could tell that this aura, this darkness, was something beyond even him and the other Maia.

“My Master eagerly awaits you, Saruman,” Darth Vader said, as Saruman was flanked by four Stormtroopers. The wizard said nothing, trying to channel his magic if he needed a quick escape, but he felt a block. Something was keeping him from drawing his magic. Vader led them to a private lift and they headed to the Emperor's quarters. The door's opened and Saruman was given his first look at Palpatine. Appearances were deceiving, Saruman knew this, and so the frail look of the old man was not fooling the Wizard, who could tell that there was a power in Palpatine, a dark power that the Wizard could tell was stronger than Sauron.

“Master, I have brought Saruman,” Vader said, as he and the Wizard entered.

Palpatine turned and smiled evilly at Saruman, his yellow eyes shining. “Welcome, Saruman. I've looked forward to meeting you. I am Emperor Palpatine,” he said, slowly approaching the Wizard.

Saruman looked down at the old man, the grip on his staff tightening. “There were easier way's of gaining my attention without slaughtering my servants,” he said.

Palpatine chuckled. “But would you have come? That's the question. I assure you, Saruman, I have good reason to bring you here. You think Sauron is the only powerful dark being in the world, he is not even the most powerful in the universe. There are beings far more powerful in other universes that Sauron pales in comparison. He and his trinkets are not what I am after, Saruman. What I am after is an alliance, with you,” he said.

The wizard's eyebrows raised. “What could I contribute to this alliance? You seem to have more power than I can comprehend,” Saruman said.

Palpatine smirked, his cane tapping on the polished floor of the quarters. “We are keeping prisoner two highly powerful magical beings, and while it would be easy to simply kill them, the magic they wield can be of great benefit to my plans, but the magic they wield is too pure, too...harmonious. You once walked in that light, Saruman, you can look inside them to find a darkness, something I can exploit,” he said.

Saruman glared. “Why would you assume that I can discover this darkness? If they are so powerful, it would be well hidden,” he said.

Palpatine smiled, and reached into the darkness of his robe, pulling out a palantír.

“Where did you get that?!” Saruman asked astonished.

“The Force can reveal things to me that other's cannot see,” Palpatine said, handing the seeing stone to the Wizard.

“Where are these prisoners,” Saruaman asked, his eyes becoming brighter.

Palpatine grinned evilly, his yellow teeth visible. “Follow me,” he said, heading to the door.

**==========~o0o~==========**

      It wasn't clear how much time had passed when Strider had dragged the party and the Hobbits out of the _Prancing Pony_ and, as he put it, 'into the wild' in order to escape the Nazgûl. A barrage of questions were lobbed on the party by the Hobbits, Merry and Pippin mostly, but most had to be avoided, aside from names. The time was not right for vital details to be given. Eventually, when it seemed that the walking would never end, Strider stopped them all.

“This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight,” Strider said, as a large stone monument was revealed to the party.

“We're going to sleep THERE?!” Rarity asked, a look of horror on her face.

“I agree with Rarity. That place does not look safe at all,” Merry said, nodding. Strider glowered, saying nothing and heading for the monument. The party begrudgingly followed, walking up the slope to the small outcropping that would serve as a shelter.

As they put down their packs, Strider approached with various weapons. “These are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around,” he said, passing the swords and daggers to the party, not including the Jedi. “Stay here,” he continued, standing up and grabbing his bow and heading out of the shelter. The party took a look at the swords, with the Hobbits admiring the daggers.

“So, are any of ya'll a good cook?” Applejack asked, placing the sword down next to her. One of the Hobbits, Samwise, nodded and pulled out a bunch of cooking supplies. While the younger members of the party began to prepare dinner, with Ahsoka supervising, Obi-Wan and Master Yoda decided to venture a bit higher. They'd been sensing some type of disturbance, but they couldn't get a feel for it, and they'd been following Strider. Now, they had a moment of peace and could focus on the disturbance. They knew it was there, they just needed to find it.

“It feels close, Master,” Obi-Wan said. Master Yoda nodded, as he and Obi-Wan walked a bit higher, to the top of Weathertop. The two Jedi reached out with the Force, to feel the disturbance, and that's when it hit them. They turned to find a dark, hooded shape behind them, which was revealed to be Darth Maul. Obi-Wan and Master Yoda whipped out their lightsabers and got into attack position, as Darth Maul pulled out his double bladed lightsaber. “Of all the things to find, you were the last one I would have thought of, Maul,” Obi-Wan said, glaring.

Darth Maul's yellow eyes shined, a growl escaping his lips. “Do not test me, Kenobi. I am under orders from my Master to not directly confront you Jedi, and as much as I would love nothing more than to finally rend you limb from limb, I will not disobey my Master,” he said, lowering his lightsaber a bit.

Master Yoda glared. “Your purpose, tell us, Maul,” the small Jedi Master said, his three fingered grip tightening on his lightsaber hilt.

“My Master has sent me for reconnaissance. I know you all have been running from the Nazgûl, but they are right on your trail. They will be here any moment. You cannot wait for Strider. You must leave now if you wish to remain safe,” he said. Just then, an otherworldly shriek sounded in the darkness.

“The Nazgûl. They're here,” Obi-Wan said, as nine black shapes seemed to appear out of nowhere. Darth Maul glared, tightening his grip on his lightsaber, and then, separated it into two, now duel wielding. The Nazgûl approached, swords drawn, but they were not after the saber users. The Hobbits had run into view, with the Elements of Harmony following close behind. Ahsoka was right behind them, her lightsaber's already at the ready, and standing in front of the Elements on one side, with the Hobbits on the other. Without a word, Obi-Wan and Master Yoda leapt into the group, and formed a circle around the Elements. But, the Nazgûl turned to the Hobbits, and encroached on them.

Sam was in the front, and with a roar, attacked. “Back, you devils!” he screamed, slashing at the Nazgûl, who simply swatted him aside. The party was struck still, as one of the Nazgûl pulled out a dagger, and stalked toward Frodo. The frightened Hobbit dropped his sword and fell backward, and then, seemingly disappeared as he slipped on the Ring. The party gasped, as it didn't seem to deter the Nazgûl, and stuck it's hand out, seemingly trying to get the Ring. Soon, the Nazgûl thrust the blade of the dagger into the invisible form of Frodo, who yelled in anguish. The Mane Six and the Jedi were horrified, as Frodo became visible after pulling the Ring off. Strider then leapt into view, wielding a torch and his sword and fending off the Nazgûl. It seemed to have no affect on them, the torch only mildly irritating them, when Darth Maul leapt in front of Strider, both his lightsaber's held up.

“Who are you?” Strider asked, his sword poised.

“It doesn't matter. You must take your allies and leave. Find healing for the Hobbit, but get away. I will take care of the Nazgûl,” Darth Maul said.

Strider's eyes narrowed. “I don't know who you are, but you won't survive the Nazgûl,” he said.

Darth Maul chuckled darkly. “You're right. You don't know who I am. NOW GO!” he said, twirling his lightsabers. Strider hesitated a bit, then ran over to Frodo to inspect his wound. The party and Darth Maul heard that he was stabbed by a 'Morgul blade', and that he would need Elvish medicine. Lifting the Hobbit onto his shoulders, Strider took off from Weathertop with the party, leaving Darth Maul with the Nazgûl. The Nine black cloaked figures encroached on the interloper, who held his lightsaber tight in his hand. “Nine to one. Not good odds..for you,” Darth Maul said, grinning evilly. One of the Nazgûl struck at him, but the Sith merely kicked the Wraith and drove his lightsaber through it. The Nazgûl shrieked and the robes fell to the ground, empty. Another Nazgûl ran at Darth Maul, but he hit it in the chest and sliced it multiple times. Tatters of robe fell to the ground, next to the other one. The leader of the Nazgûl shrieked in defiance, but could see that this was a fight they could not win for now. Taking the Seven remaining Nazgûl, they escaped from Darth Maul. A low growl came from the Zabrack Sith's throat, as he deactivated his lightsaber. Pulling a holo-con from his belt, he contacted Emperor Palpatine. “Master, the Elements are traveling with the Hobbits to Rivendell. Sauron's servants tried to intercept them, but they were easily dealt with,” he said.

Palpatine chuckled darkly. “You have done well, my apprentice. Return to the Death Star. I want you present for the next stage of the plan,” he said, turning off the holo. Without hesitation, Darth Maul grabbed his robes and returned them to his body, as he started on the journey to get back to his Sith Scimitar, and return to the Death Star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the Council of Elrond, and the last bit of contact Sauron gets with Saruman before he's fully on the side of Palpatine. There will be one or two more chapters in Middle-Earth before the party heads to the next world. Stay tuned guys.


	6. Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their swift departure from Weathertop, the party has a few moments to breathe in Rivendell. The next leg of   
> the journey will be decided, as the party regroups and gathers for the Council of Elrond.

**Chapter 5**

**Rivendell**

When Pinkie awoke, she found herself with a splitting headache and a rumbling in her tummy, with no knowledge of how she got in this bed with silk sheets. She could hear birds chirping, and the warm feeling of sunlight hitting her. Slowly, the memories came flooding back. She remembered Strider'd lead them all from Weathertop, running at full speed. Sam had said they were six days from Rivendell, and Frodo would never make it till then. Frodo wasn't the only one fatigued and slowly fading. The party had barley had anything to eat, Pinkie especially, and the party planner was known for her high metabolism, so full speed running combined with very little food resulted in Pinkie collapsing. The party kept running, with Applejack and Rainbow Dash carrying Pinkie on their shoulders, until they all were found by an elf who took Frodo. At the same time, Strider took them on another path, to avoid the Nazgûl but it still took at least four days running at full speed and not stopping. Eventually, most of the party, especially the Elements were exhausted, but they'd made it to the gates of Rivendell. There, they met Lord Elrond. The Elf Lord greeted them, and ordered his servants to bring Pinkie to one of the rooms in Rivendell, and leave a plate of food next to her bed. That's what Pinkie saw now. A platter full of fruit, and some kind of sweet dough sprinkled with sugar. The girl scarfed down the food instantly, already feeling a bit better. She stretched wide and took a good look at her surroundings. The room she was in was large, and airy. She had a balcony right outside, where she could see the glow of the sun lighting the city. Rivendell looked beautiful, almost reminiscent of Canterlot. On the desk next to her bed, she found folded clean clothes. That was a relief, as what she was wearing right now, well, they were a little ripe. A dark red tunic and brown trousers were what was folded, so Pinkie swiftly removed her shirt and pants, wearing her underwear. The new garments had taken some getting used to, the extra parts were a bit different on this body, but now they were fine. She pulled on the trousers and the tunic and then went to the mirror to check herself out. They didn't look bad, a bit big, but she was sure Rarity could fix them up a bit, but all in all, she thought they looked good. A bit like what Strider was wearing. With another stretch and a few smacks of her lips, Pinkie left the room, being greeted by the warm sun and the scenery of Rivendell. The Elven City was intricately designed, most of it seeming to be without any ceilings. The breeze was so refreshing, and she was allowed a moment of breath now, after the run from Weathertop.

“PINKIE!” she heard, looking down and seeing her friends waving at her from a lower balcony. A wide grin on her face, Pinkie raced down and leapt into a group embrace, silent tears threatening to spill from all the Elements. They had been worried about their friend, taking turns watching her through the days she was in bed. But now, the Elements were whole once again, and they'd been summoned to a meeting with Lord Elrond and the other members of the party, but first, they could explore Rivendell. The Elements took that opportunity, finally able to breathe and forget a bit about the impending doom that was looming above. They all separated for a bit, to explore different parts of the Elven Kingdom.

**~o0o~**

Fluttershy wandered away from the main city of Rivendell, to the outskirts. She had been following a butterfly, when she stumbled upon a small group of people, standing on the beach and for some reason pointing at a small round disk on the water. “Oh my. What are they doing?” she asked herself, slowly walking over. They were tall and lean, with clothes of earthy colors, and their hair was mixes of brown and yellow. One of them, in a mossy green tunic and bright yellow hair, saw Fluttershy approach. He waved her over, a smile on his face.

“Greetings, milady. You are one of the Elements of Harmony, are you not? It is an honor. I am Legolas, son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood, the Woodland Realm. What is your name, my friend?” he asked.

“I'm Fluttershy. I apologize, I didn't realize you were a prince,” she said.

Legolas smiled. “There's no need to stand on Ceremony. We of Mirkwood rarely do,” he said. The shy girl looked down, brushing a strand of hair behind her. Legolas held out a bow with intricate markings on it to Fluttershy. The former pegasus knew what the weapon was, they weren't uncommon in Equestria.

“Do you know what this is?” he asked. Fluttershy nodded, nervously looking at the weapon. She'd only ever seen it far away, so seeing it this close up, close enough to touch, it was intimidating. “Do you think you could hit that target out there?” Legolas asked, pointing at the target on the water. Fluttershy's eyes widened, seeing the distance the target was from the shore.

“Oh no. I can't. It's too difficult. I don't want to fail,” she said.

Legolas smiled, taking her hand to touch the bow. “I can help you through it, Fluttershy,” he said, coming behind her, and having her grip the bow. Pulling an arrow from his quiver, he nocked it in the string. Then, taking Fluttershy's other hand, he helped her grip the fletching of the arrow. “Now, when you pull back on the arrow, don't try to aim for the target, aim for where you think the arrow should go,” Legolas said. Fluttershy gulped, as she felt Legolas pull up her arm, and then pull her other arm back, drawing the arrow. Her eyes widened as she saw how easy it was, so, with a deep breath, she closed her eyes and loosed the arrow. The high pitched whistle flew through the air, and then, there was silence. Slowly opening her eyes, Fluttershy gasped. The arrow had hit directly in the bullseye, dead center. Legolas smiled. “You have a gift, Fluttershy. It is rare for someone other than an elf to have such accuracy with little training,” he said.

Fluttershy smiled, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, and reached for another arrow. “I want to try and hit another one,” she said. Legolas smiled, helping her to restring the arrow.

**~o0o~**

Rainbow Dash found herself in a large room, with the same openness and illuminated from the sun. There were globes, sextants, and charts. This must have been a study of some sort. Up a flight of stairs, Rainbow Dash could see a pedestal on a balcony, and she saw a figure seemingly staring at a wall. Ascending the stairs, Rainbow Dash could see that the figure was actually looking at a large mural. The images of a large dark figure with glowing eyes, and below it, a bearded man glowing and with a broken sword. “Whoa. That must have been one hay of a fight,” she said.

The figure turned to her and said, in a low voice, “It was. The Battle of the Last Alliance was said to have been one of the greatest battles of the last age.” The figure was a man, with long hair and neatly trimmed facial hair. His eyes shone with a regality, and he was clothed in a leather surcoat and chainmail, with a red tunic. “Pardon the question, but your hair is very..unique. I've naught seen anything like it,” he said.

Rainbow chuckled. “Yeah, it's..uh..one of a kind. I'm Rainbow Dash,” she said, holding out her hand.

The man's eyebrow raised slightly, before taking Rainbow's hand and kissing the top. “An honor, Milady. I am Boromir, son of Lord Denethor, Steward of Gondor,” he said.

Rainbow gingerly pulled her hand away, and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “Um, listen, Boromir. My friends and I are new here, and we were given new weapons, but we have no idea how to use them. Do you..uh..do you think you could help?” she asked, stuttering in a very un-Rainbow Dash way.

Boromir smiled genuinely and bowed. “I would be honored, Miss,” he said, straightening back up and headed for the exit to the room. Rainbow was following, oddly making an effort to keep the pace of the man's long strides, and not to get closer to him. Really. That's not why.

~o0o~

Rarity was in awe. The fashion of the elves was breathtaking. She knew she had to get samples of the fabric before they left. The entire city was so aesthetically pleasing to the fashionista, it was almost overwhelming. Every garment seemed meticulously hand stitched, and the beaded embroidery's were immaculate.

“Are you enjoying your stay in Rivendell?” a wistful, elegant voice asked. Rarity gasped. Lady Arwen, the daughter of Lord Elrond had appeared. The beautiful elven maiden had a smile on her face, her circlet shining in the light of the sun.

“Lady Arwen! I apologize, I didn't see you there,” Rarity said, getting to one knee.

Arwen chuckled, motioning for the girl to stand. “That was the intention, Rarity. I wanted to surprise you with a gift to acclimatize yourself here in Rivendell,” she said, reaching into her long flowing layers and pulling out a beautiful yard of fabric. Rarity gasped. It was violet, the same color as her hair, but inlaid in it were small, sparkling stones. The entire fabric looked like this. It was exquisite. “The stones are a priceless metal called Mithril. They will never dull or lose their shine. I eagerly await to see what you will create with this,” the elf said, as Rarity took the fabric.

“Milady, I...thank you, but I can't accept a gift like this,” she said.

Arwen shook her head. “I won't take 'No' for an answer, Rarity. You and your friends are far from home. This is my way of helping you to get back into your element,” she said, pushing a strand of hair away from the fashionista's face. Rarity smiled, as Arwen walked away, and stared at the fabric.

“That's the problem. I don't know how to get back into my element,” she said more to herself than to Arwen. It was true, like her friends, Rarity had lost her creative spark. Even if she was back at her boutique in Ponyville, she couldn't do anything with the beautiful Mithril fabric. The thought did cross her mind to have Twilight help her tap into her inner self, as Applejack and Rainbow Dash did, but her magic was not as strong as Twilight's and rather than risk harming herself or others, Rarity decided to leave the issue be. It would not be long before the Council and Rarity was instructed to be there.

**~o0o~**

“Hmm, urgent our mission is. Set off soon, we must,” Master Yoda said. Gandalf and Elrond were talking with the Jedi Master to discuss what would be done once the party left Middle-Earth. Speed was of utmost importance, but at the same time, they couldn't alert Palpatine to their presence. Gandalf had received word that battalion's of Stormtroopers were scattered across most of the North and South of Eriador, along the border of the Misty Mountains and congregated around Isengard. It wasn't hard to derive, from that evidence, that Saruman was involved, which made things infinitely harder, as the White Wizard would surely have spies.

“Perhaps it would be best to go to Lothlorien. Lady Galadriel could be of great council,” Elrond said.

“Hmm. We would need to take an unorthodox route to get there. Somewhere that neither Saruman, nor Palpatine would suspect,” Gandalf said.

“Hmm. Tunnels, are there? Somewhere to obscure us?” Master Yoda asked. Gandalf sighed, taking a few puffs from his pipe.

“There is the Mines of Moria. It's located beneath the central Misty Mountains,” Elrond said.

“Hmm. Easily concealed, we will be?” Master Yoda asked.

“Yes. Saruman would never believe that we'd pass through Moria purposefully. But, Moria is concealed enough that the Stormtroopers wouldn't find us. The exit would bring us close to the outskirts of Lothlorien, where Lady Galadriel dwells,” Gandalf said.

“Hmm. Dangerous, are these mines?” Master Yoda asked again.

“Extremely. Dark places such as that are infested with Orcs and other foul beings, but there are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world. We will need to be well prepared before we set off for Moria,” Gandalf said. Master Yoda frowned. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka would need to be told about this, to analyze the threat level in Moria. Even if the Orcs weren't under Palpatine's control, they were still lethal opponents that would kill the Elements at a moment's notice.

“Hmm. Discuss this at the council, we will?” Master Yoda asked, turning to the Elven Lord.

“Yes, we will. The map through Moria, the preparations for the journey, the guides that will be chosen, all will be decided at the council,” Elrond said.

“Need allies, we do, in the fight against Palpatine. Help us in that decision, Lady Galadriel could?”

“I do not see why not,” Gandalf said, stroking his beard.

“I suggest we all convene for the council and gather the others,” Elrond said, standing up and straightening his robe. Master Yoda and Gandalf bowed, slowly exiting the room to find the others.

“Believe Saruman to be a powerful enemy, you do, Gandalf?” Master Yoda asked the wizard.

“Saruman was the head of my order. He is wise and powerful and if Palpatine can entice him, he will be determined to do whatever he wishes. We must be cautious when dealing with him, my friend.”

**~o0o~**

Saruman entered Palpatine's chambers, the metal sliding doors closing behind him. He had been tirelessly trying to discover a thread of darkness in the prisoners that Palpatine had. It had taken long hours and numerous spells, but he finally found it. “My lord, I've discovered what you asked for,” he said.

Palpatine smiled menacingly, approaching the White Wizard. “Well done, Saruman. What have you discovered?” he asked.

“You were correct. The younger one was corrupted once before, and it seems that darkness still lingers within them. It shouldn't be hard for them to fall again. The elder one was harder. It took a lot of power, and much digging, but I found it. The key to exploiting and manifesting their darkness,” he said, handing a data file to Palpatine.

The Sith Lord, his yellow eyes shining, took the data file and placed it within the folds of his robe. “Excellent, my friend. You have done well,” he said. The door to the chambers opened again, revealing Darth Vader standing outside.

“Master, an emissary of Sauron has requested an audience with you,” he said. Saruman and Paplatine said nothing, exiting the chamber and heading to the throne room, with Vader beginning to follow.

“Lord Vader, I want periodic watches of the prisoners. See to it that they do not pass, understood?” Palpatine said. Vader bowed, and with a sweep of his cloak, headed for the detention area. The sergeant stood at attention when Vader walked in.

“Lord Vader, to what do we owe the pleasure?” he asked.

Vader held up a gloved hand. “Spare me the pleasure, Sergeant. I am here at the command of the Emperor. He has ordered periodic watches of the prisoners,” he said.

The sergeant gulped, as Vader's breathing became more pronounced. “My lord, the Emperor need not worry. The prisoner's cannot get away,” he said, but Vader shook his head.

“The Emperor has tasked me to make sure the prisoner's do not pass on, and I will do it. Open the cell door, Sergeant. I will not be long.” Taking his long strides down the cell block, Vader came to the open cell which contained Palpatine's prized prisoners. The helmeted Sith Lord entered, taking a long look at the suspended figures. His Master's decision to contain the prisoner's in this way had at first made Vader skeptical. Carbonization did not usually result in a living victim, and yet, they were perfectly contained in carbon sleep. Surveying the vitals and life signs on the sides of the carbonite blocks, Vader wondered what the prisoner's were thinking at that moment. Were their brains going a mile a minute. Were they trying to think of different ways to escape, or had they resigned themselves to this fate? Whatever they were thinking, it was none of Vader's concern. With another sweep of his cloak, the door to the cell closed as Vader went to report back to Palpatine. If there was one thing Vader could admire, it was planning. Twilight Sparkle and friends would surely make a mistake when they discovered that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were prisoner's on the Death Star, frozen in carbonite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the Council of Elrond and the first leg of the journey for the party, and of course another look at what Palpatine's doing, now that we know he has Celestia and Luna.


	7. The Council of Elrond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Council of Elrond, the party plans the next stage of their journey. Meanwhile, on the Death Star, Emperor Palaptine deals with Sauron's Emissary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This chapter is finally done! It took a long time because of new plot bunnies and life stuff but it's finally done!

**Chapter 6**

**The Council of Elrond**

 

 

  “Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You've been summoned here to answer the threat of the Empire. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction, none can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound by this fate, this one doom. Cast your eyes upon the Death Star,” Lord Elrond said, as Master Yoda approached, placing a hologram of the Death Star on the stone alter in the center of the Council, beside the Ring of Power that Frodo had put down before. The observers gasped as they gazed at the image of the Death Star.

  “Capable of destroying an entire planet in a single blast, it is, mm. The threat of Sauron, greater this is. Decide now what is to be done, we must,” Master Yoda said.

  “Is there a weakness? Something like that has to have some kind of weak point,” Rainbow Dash asked.

 Obi-Wan shook his head. “Not that we can see. The Emperor has been VERY thorough in the design of the Death Star. I'm not sure we have ANYTHING that could hold the power of the Death Star at bay,” he said.

  Boromir's gaze lingered on the image of the Death Star, then his eyes flicked to the Ring. “In a dream, I saw the Eastern Sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand'. Isildur's Bane is found. Isildur's Bane,” he said, slowly approaching the Ring with his hand outstretched, speaking slow and trance-like.

  “BOROMIR!” Lord Elrond called, but was quickly drowned out by an incantation from Gandalf.

_ASH NAZG DURBATULK, ASH NAZG GIMBATUL, ASH NAZG THRAKATULK AGH BURZUM-ISHI KRIMPATUL!_

The sky around Rivendell darkened, and the various members of the Council recoiled as Gandalf stood up, his voice deepening and echoing.

  “Never before has anyone dared to utter the words of that tongue here, in Imladris,” Lord Elrond said, affixing a glare on the Grey Wizard, as the skies opened up again.

  “I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for if we fail, the Black Speech of Mordor could soon be heard in every corner of the West. Even with the threat of the Death Star, the Ring is still altogether evil!” Gandalf said, his steely gaze fixed on Boromir.

 But, the Gondorian was not done. “It is a gift! A gift from the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring against the power of the Death Star? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay, but now with the threat of the Death Star it may be more than he can bear. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy, let us use it against the Empire,” Boromir said.

  “You cannot wield it! None of us can! The One Ring answers to Sauron alone! It has no other Master, and there is no certainty that it will hold any sway against the Empire!” Strider said.

 Borormir sneered. “And what would a ranger know of this matter?” Rarity gasped. She had never heard such rudeness.

 Apparently Legolas felt the same, as he stood up in defiance. “This is no mere ranger! He is Aragorn, Son of Arathorn! You owe him your allegiance,” the Elf said.

 Boromir's eyes widened, turning his head to the now named Strider. “Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?” he scoffed.

  “And heir to the throne of Gondor,” Legolas said. Twilight and the other's gasped. Strider, or Aragorn, was the heir to the throne? He was the rightful king of this land? Why wasn't he pursuing the crown?

  “ _Havo dad_ , Legolas,” Aragorn said, putting his hand up to calm the elf.

  “Gondor has no king,” the Gondorian said, sizing up Aragorn. “Gondor needs no king,” he finished, sitting down with defiance.

  “Aragorn is right. We cannot use it against the Empire,” Gandalf said.

  “There is only one thing that can be done. The Emperor desires the Elements of Harmony, and so they must be protected. A group of you must accompany the Elements and the Jedi and find ally's to stop the Emperor, escorting them to Lothlorien where Lady Galadriel can give you more guidance,” Lord Elrond said. The Council murmured to themselves, intrigued by this new development.

  “How are we supposed to get to Lothlorien? If we take the main road, the Emperor will see us,” Legolas said.

  “That is why you will go another road. You will go through the Mines of Moria because it is the ONLY road the Emperor would never expect you to WILLINGLY go,” the Elf lord said.

  “We will need to be well equipped before going to Moria,” Gandalf said.

  “Nonsense! Moria is the home of my cousin, Balin! He'd give us a royal welcome before we set off to Lothlorien!” a red haired dwarf said.

  “Really? When was the last time you were there, Gimli, Son of Glóin? Do not assume that a land like Moria will be the same as you left it the last time. Things always change,” Lord Elrond said. Gimli glowered.

  Twilight stood up in front of the whole of the Council with a brave face. “My friends and I are willing to go to whatever lengths to save our home. If that means going through these Mines, then that's what we'll do,” she said. The rest of the Elements stood up in support of their friend. They were determined.

  Gandalf smiled, approaching. “I will help you on this journey, Twilight Sparkle, for as long as I am needed,” the Grey Wizard said.

  “If by my life, or death, I can protect you, I will,” Aragorn said, kneeling in front of Twilight and placing a hand on her shoulder. “You have my sword.”

  “And you have my bow,” Legolas added, coming to stand behind the Elements.

  “And my axe,” Gimli chimed in, standing to the side of the Elements. Frodo silently stood with them as well, with a small smile on his face.

  Boromir set his gaze, and stood up from his chair. “You hold the fates of us all in your hand, young one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done,” he said, taking his place with the rest of the party.

  “HERE! Mr. Frodo's not goin' anywhere without me!” Sam yelled, rushing into view of the Council.

  “No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not,” Lord Elrond said, an amused smile coming to his lips.

  “Oi! We're coming too! You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!” Merry exclaimed, as he and Pippin ran into the group.

  “Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing,” Pippin said. Ahsoka sighed, shaking her head.

  “Well, that rules you out, Pip,” Merry replied to his friend.

  “So be it. You shall become a Fellowship. Keep true to each other and, with the values of friendship and kinship, shall you find success!”

  “Great! Where are we going?” Pippin asked, resulting in a groan from every Fellowship member.

**~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`o0o~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`**

  Battalions of Stormtroopers had their blasters trained on Sauron's Emissary. The Mouth of Sauron, the Dark Lord's voice and will. At least, he was that to the people of Middle-Earth. To Palpatine, he was one thing only. Cannon fodder.

  “Ah, esteemed, wise Emperor Palpatine. My Master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome,” the Mouth said, genuflecting needlessly. “He has sent me bearing a message.”

  “And that is?” Palpatine asked, simply humoring the Mouth. He'd already made up his mind about the fate of the Emissary the moment he laid eyes on him.

  “Sauron is more than willing to allow you to find the one's you are after, all he asks is that you leave the Ring of Power for himself,” the Mouth said.

  “Sauron believes that I desire the Ring of Power?”

  “Is that not accurate, my lord Emperor?”

  Palpatine smirked, holding up his hand. The Stormtroopers lowered their weapons, and the fool thought he was safe. Oh, how foolish that was. “Tell your Master this. His..trinket does not concern me. I could care less what happens to the Ring. No, what I desire is something FAR more powerful. Sauron believes that with the Ring, he will be all powerful again?” Palpatine asked, turning his burning yellow gaze on the Mouth.

  The Emissary shifted nervously. Something was wrong. “That is correct, my lord.”

  “Then allow me to show him what TRUE power is,” Palpatine said. Negotiations were now over. Throwing down his cane, Palpatine held out a hand and began constricting the Mouth's throat. The Emissary scrabbled at his throat, gasping and choking. In Barad-dûr, the tower of Sauron, the spirit of the Dark Lord could FEEL Palpatine's power. “You fool. Your Master and his trinkets are no match for the full power of the Dark Side!” Palpatine ground out, an elated grin on his face. He genuinely loved this feeling. Lifting the Mouth up into the air, while tightening the constriction of his throat, Palpatine held up his other hand. “Do you hear this, Sauron, Lord of the Earth? Servant of Morgoth? I give you this message and mercy only once. Attempt to interfere again, and I will PERSONALLY show you the FULL POWER OF THE DARK SIDE!” With a roar, Palpatine unleashed his Force Lighting on the Mouth. Barad-dûr almost seemed to shake. Without the Ring, Sauron could never stand up against the Lord of the Sith. He could sense that Palpatine wasn't even using HALF of his power. If the old man was this powerful without even using half of his power, what happens when he finally stops holding back? The Mouth screamed in agony, his breath almost gone, as Palpatine shocked him. In the background, Saruman watched with narrowed eyes. This was simply a display to scare the one's under Palpatine, and for it to be the last thing the Mouth saw before he died, and he would. The White Wizard didn't need to even think about it to know that Palpatine was going to kill the Mouth. What Saruman did want to know was what Palpatine planned on doing about Sauron. He'd just called out the Dark Lord, and so brazenly. Yet, Sauron did not have the Ring, at least not yet. Finally, after the screaming subsided, the Mouth hung in the air dead, with smoke coming off of him. Palpatine threw him to the ground in disgust. Weakling. “Send him to the incinerator,” Palpatine said to one of the Imperial Officers.

  “Yes, my lord!” Palpatine walked away from the hanger, as Saruman took to his side.

  “Sauron will not stay idle for long, Lord Sidious. If he gets the Ring..” Saruman began, but Palpatine held up a hand.

  “Do not worry, my friend. I am not foolish. I am well aware of the threat Sauron would pose should he gain the Ring of Power. For the time being, I am content knowing that the Ring is out of his grasp,” Palpatine said.

  “But, it is in the hands of the Hobbits. Should we allow them to keep such a powerful item in their proximity?” Saruman asked.

  Palpatine chuckled. “The one thing we can be sure of is that, while the Elements are here, the Ring will not be used. If the Ring is not used, Sauron will not be able to find it,” he said.

  “You are right, my friend. Still, I should..keep an eye on them, correct?”

  “Of course, Saruman. We don't want them thinking their TOO safe,” Palpatine said, as he and the White Wizard headed back for the throne room. Once Saruman had an idea where the Elements wil be, he'd send Darth Maul to follow them. It wouldn't be long before the Elements were finally in his grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the Journey to Moria and Palpatine's next phase.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys. This is a bit of a gamble for me. I don't know how this will be received. I originally had this idea as a stop motion Lego Movie, but the problems concerning that were astronomical. I realized I could do more with a story than I could with a stop motion Lego movie, as I would not be hindered by the lack of movement Lego figures have. This project will be bursting at the seams with different worlds, characters and relationships. What is there now barely scratches the surface of what will be coming. Trust me, it'll make sense. I hope.


End file.
